Me gustas
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Oneshot del momento en el que Ron y Hermione se confiesan lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


**Disclaimer: **todo pertence a la genio, maestra, ídola: JK Rowling

**Me gustas**

Ambos estaban sentados esperando sin ansias la puesta del cálido sol de otoño, que comenzaba a anunciar su desaparición tras los cerros circundantes a la Madriguera.

Harry miró a Ginny, quién comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de él, cerrando los ojos. Entendió perfectamente el acto y la imitó inmediatamente. Podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre sus labios, cada vez más cerca. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros...

-Perdonen la interrupción, pero si van a hacer esas cosas, mejor que sea lejos mío -se oyó la voz de Ron, que desmoronó de inmedato la bella escena.

-Gracias hermano -gruñó Ginny mirándolo con recelo-. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco tacto?

-¡No es eso! -se defendió Ron, con mirada desafiante-. ¡Es solo que no puedo permitir que mi hermana pequeña esté montando espectáculos como éste!

Ginny y Harry comenzaron a reírse ruidosamente, ignorando completamente al pelirrojo y sus miradas acusadoras.

-Creo que eres el único asistente a nuestro "espectáculo" -dijo Harry cuidadosamente, cuando pudo al fin detener su risa-. Te entiendo Ron, pero creo que exageras.

-Eso es un hecho -confirmó Ginny asintiendo-. ¡Harry y yo somos novios, Ron! ¡Novios!, lo que hagamos o no es cosa nuestra ¿no crees?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Ron con firmeza-. ¡Que sean novios no hace la diferencia!

-¡Si sigues insistiendo con eso me harás decir algo que no quiero! ¡Y sabes que puedo llegar a convencerte sin tener que hacer uso de mi varita! -le contestó Ginny con tanta firmeza como la empleada por su hermano.

-¿Ah si? -preguntó Ron- ¿Cómo? -retó a su hermana con confianza.

-Hermione -dijo con simplicidad Ginny sonriendo alegre de su respuesta porque había conseguido su objetivo; Ron la miró ceñudo y con las orejas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

Harry miraba a Ron, esperando que este contraatacara al pequeño pero poderoso argumento de Ginny. Su amigo movíó la boca para hablar, titubeó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca:

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione? -preguntó con testarudez, aunque sabiendo claramente la respuesta.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? -inquirió Ginny al momento en el que alzaba la vista para observar detrás de Ron-. Qué suerte porque justamente Hermione está aquí.

Efectivamente, Hermione había salido hace unos segundos de la casa y recorría el camino hacia ellos. Se paró cerca de Ron y miró la escena como analizando la situación, cosa que no sería extraña en ella.

-Ron, tu hermana ya está grande como para saber lo que hace o no con Harry, ¿no te parece? -le reprochó con mirada inocente y voz parsimoniosa.

-¿También estás de su lado? -fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo ante la afirmación de Hermione.

-Ríndete Ron -le recomendó Harry-. Además son dos contra uno; ya perdiste contra ellas dos.

-¿Dos contra uno? -inquirió Ginny mirando a Harry con una ceja alzada- ¿Acaso tú no cuentas?

-Obviamente Harry me apoya, porque es la verdad -confirmó Ron, con vehemencia.

-Pero es mi novio, me apoya porque por algo estamos juntos -argumentó Ginny.

-Mejor se dejan de opinar por Harry y le preguntan a él ¿no? -cuestionó Hermione.

Harry no agradecía la interferencia de Hermione. Hubiera querido recibir un hechizo silenciador para no tener que responder. Por un lado, Hermione y Ginny tenían mucha razón; ¡Ginny era su novia, Ron no tenía porqué interponerse! Por otro lado Ron era su mejor amigo y era un terco que se molestaría con Harry por largo tiempo si les llegaba a dar la razón.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo que Ginny y yo, que estamos juntos, hagamos algo normal en las parejas -arremetió Harry con el máximo cuidado posible en su tono de voz, escuchando atento para oír las quejas de Ron, que parecía estar pensando acerca de las palabras recién dichas; seguramente preparándose para debatirlas, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera argumentar sonido Harry volvió a hablar: -Yo nunca les he dicho nada porque se besaran delante mío.

Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en él; ni Harry ni sus amigos habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Era bien sabido por todos que la relación de ambos era más pacífica y cariñosa desde que todos habían podido superar de alguna manera los momentos vividos el año anterior, pero el hecho de la existencia de un suceso tan increíble como aquél era muy bien guardado, en especial por Ron y Hermione, que no habían vuelto a mencionarlo, y solo habían comenzado a llevar una "amistad" más cercana de lo normal.

Al ver que nadie decía palabra Ginny miró de forma pícara a la pareja que tenían delante, la cual se encontraba totalmente ruborizada y se había quedado sin habla alguna ante la frase no pensada de Harry; éste se dio cuenta de que ocasionaría algo así justo un segundo después de decirlo, luego su pensamiento cambió al darse cuenta de que ambos no avanzarían mucho por el orgullo, temor y nervios que sentían ante todo lo que eso atraería: sin quererlo esto podía resultar bien... ¿o no?

-Se lo tenían bien guardado -resopló Ginny sin darle mayor importancia al asunto-. Aunque, la verdad, me extrañaba que ultimamente fuesen tan cariñosos entre ambos.

-Lo siento amigos –dijo Harry, sin demasiado tono de disculpa en su voz, si no más bien uno de satisfacción; al fin los harían conversar como se debía-. Pero si no lo hablan ahora ¿Cuándo?

Hermione y Ron miraban con nerviosismo hacia lados contrarios, evitando a toda costa el choque de sus miradas.

-Sí, deberían hablar de eso y hacerse novios de una vez por todas -interrumpió Ginny el incómodo silencio que repentinamente había cubierto el lugar. Se puso en pie y le indicó con un gesto a Harry (gesto que no intentó ocultar) que los dejaran solos. Harry asintió con una sonrisa poco usual en él, marcada en los labios. Se levantó casi inmediatamente luego de que Ginny lo hiciera y ambos se fueron caminando sin más en dirección a la madriguera. Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados Ginny murmuró a Harry:

-Ahora entiendo porqué Ron trata de incomodarnos.

-Deben sentirse extraños con nosotros ahí –reflexionó Harry.

-Y él sin alcanzar el valor para decirle todo a Hermione… -suspiró y sonrió para sí misma-. En verdad, me siento feliz por ellos dos y por nosotros: ahora podremos estar tranquilos en lo que a Ron respecta... ya veremos luego qué haremos con el resto de mi familia -suspiró, ahora derrotada.

Harry sonrió y ambos avanzaron rápidamente y se perdieron en el interior de la casa.

Ron y Hermione seguían evadiendo sus miradas hasta que, finalmente, se rompió el silencio:

-Al fin se fueron –comentó Ron, que decidido miró hacia donde estaba Hermione, quién se encontraba aún con la vista fija en otro lugar.

-Si –fue lo único que ésta respondió; al segundo respiró profundamente, buscando relajarse para, por fin, poder hablar, que era lo que más esperaba hacer-. Ron –dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz que buscaba sonar decidido-, tenemos que hablar.

Hermione, tras decir esto, giró su cabeza para mirar a Ron, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de éste, cosa que la intimidó enormemente; le ocasionó agitación a su respiración y un palpitar continuo y veloz en su corazón, como si ambos fueran a un compás acelerado bailando la más rápida melodía existente sobre la faz de la tierra. Ron no se sintió muy diferente; por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas los consejos que daba el libro _"Doce formas de encantar a una bruja"_, los cuales en otras oportunidades le habían ayudado enormemente, pero en ese momento era diferente; hablaría y haría las cosas como él, como Ron Weasley.

-¿De qué… de qué quieres que hablemos? –fue lo único que él pudo decir, aún sabiendo claramente la respuesta.

-¿Qué de qué quiero que hablemos? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida de una pregunta que solo conseguía evadir la situación- ¿A caso lo quieres evitar? –inquirió nuevamente con los ojos húmedos y gesto triste-. Yo sé que han pasado muchas cosas: malas y buenas. Cosas que hemos empezado a superar; por lo mismo debemos hablar ahora, dejar todo claro lo antes posible, por favor –lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas; lágrimas silenciosas, temerosas.

-Hablaremos Hermione –contestó Ron, alarmado ante las repentinas lágrimas de su acompañante- pero no quiero que llores, por favor –suplicó un poco atemorizado.

-Lo siento –dijo ella secándose el rostro.

No se había percatado de que su cuerpo había comenzado a demostrar lo que su mente sentía. Cuando lo conoció y formó una amistad con él, jamás pensó que los desacuerdos y discusiones seguidas de una amistad renovada, terminarían siendo de agrado para ella; se tenían mutua confianza sin saberlo: no temían decir lo que sus mentes pensaban. Pero no solo se trataba de las discusiones, sino de su forma de ser y actuar; aquellas actitudes que ella terminó arraigando a su vida para no dejarlas ir jamás, y eso era lo que precisamente sus lágrimas gritaban desesperadas: no lo dejaría ir por un error.

Ron captó el temor en la voz de la muchacha, pero no sabía qué decir, hasta que, al analizar con cuidado sus palabras, se dio cuenta del malentendido de Hermione. Solo pudo sonreír de forma infantil y, sacando valor de todo su ser, tomó con sus manos las de ella.

- No malentiendas Hermione. Lo que yo quiero decir es que… mmm... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Bueno, yo… nosotros… ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué es tan complicado?!

Hermione abandonó completamente sus temores repentinamente, al darse cuenta de lo que Ron intentaba decir y la forma en que lo hacía, así que su mirada cambio a una llena de ansiedad. Cada vez estaba más segura de las deducciones que tenía acerca de los sentimientos de uno de sus mejores amigos de la niñez, lo cual la hacía más feliz y la relajaba más a cada momento.

-Que tal si… -comenzó Hermione, más decidida que nunca- … nos turnamos y lo hablamos todo desde el principio -tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó en el césped, a su lado se instaló de forma automática, Ron-. Bueno, creo que yo empezaré: hace algún tiempo que comencé a sentirme… mmm… extraña. De algún modo me gustaba hacerte sentir celoso y pasar tiempo contigo –comenzó a sentir que un extraño calor recorría hasta la última célula de su cuerpo-. Estar contigo en general… yo… no sé porqué… no sé cómo… pero me… gustas mucho… - No se atrevía a levantar la vista. Estaba segura de que el calor que sentía en aquel momento se había manifestado en su rostro de una manera evidente. Se sentía como una niña pequeña y vulnerable-. Creo que es tu forma de ser y… de preocuparte…

Ron agradecía que Hermione no se atreviese a levantar la vista porque se había quedado atónito ante la confesión de su mejor amiga. Si bien sabía, de cierto modo, que ella no se comportaba fría en sexto año con él por nada, nunca pensó que fuese a tal grado. Si, ella le gustaba enormemente, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese momento tan explícitamente; solo habían sido ideas alocadas donde Hermione le sonreía alegre mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Pero sus pensamientos ya no podían ser infantiles… ellos ya eran personas adultas, mucho más maduras. Pero ¿Por qué aún seguía siendo tan complicado?

-Yo –decidió decir Ron, utilizando todo el valor que había acumulado desde que los habían dejado solos-. Siento de igual forma… me gustas mucho… –soltó las palabras lo más rápidamente que pudo para que no se aferraran a su boca y lo forzaran a guardar silencio.

-Gracias… –dijo tímidamente la voz de Hermione. Alzó la vista y sin aviso se lanzó para abrazar fuertemente a Ron, el cual sin dudarlo respondió calidamente; aunque aún sentía algo de nervios al estar tan cerca de ella.

Las sensaciones de ambos comenzaron a apaciguarse más y más a medida que seguían abrazados, compartiendo la agradable sensación.

Desde lejos, por la ventana de la madriguera, dos pares de ojos miraban complacidos la escena; al fin sus amigos se habían decidido.

-Creo que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales –comentó Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Más bien yo creo que solo serán mejores –dijo este como única respuesta sonriendo ampliamente-. Al menos todo salió bien. No podría soportar nuevamente que no se hablaran.

Ginny asintió sonriendo y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Pero esta vez estoy yo... y, si no se hubiesen quedado juntos, los golpeo por idiotas.

En la distancia el sol comenzaba a irse en su totalidad mientras Hermione y Ron miraban felices el atardecer con sus manos encontradas, sentados en el césped, mirándose de vez en cuando para encontrar miradas brillantes y complacidas, deseando con fuerza que ese día no llegara a su final.


End file.
